


Young Love

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Eleven and Mike Wheeler are Cute, Epic Friendship, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Eleven/Mike Wheeler, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang hangs out one morning before school.Oneshot/drabble





	Young Love

Mike and Lucas and Dustin were hanging out one morning before school. Will was staying home that day, though nothing bad like before--he was just sick with a cough. Anyway, the other three were waiting for two others. 

Max arrived next on her skateboard. 

Lucas' eyes got huge. "Whoa...you're amazing, Max..." he mumbled, before flushing. "I-I mean. That was cool."

Max herself rolled her eyes, but flushed slightly. "...thanks, Stalker."

Next to them, Mike huffed and crossed his arms. "Urgh. You guys are disgusting."

But then El arrived. The reaction was immediate. 

" **HI HONEY YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TODAY!! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE AT SCHOOL! DID I MENTION YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL BECAUSE YOU DO!!"**

Now it was Dustin's turn to roll his eyes at his friends. 

"...mental."


End file.
